


July: Why Me?

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, Fluff and Angst, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Middle School, On Hiatus, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is moving, and moving isn't easy. Feelings are hurt, stepped on, and thrown away throughout his life. What else can he do to protect himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	July: Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this so my beta, Skyeanime, can see it. Don't feel bad about correcting mistakes and commenting them. Thanks~

Ever since I was little, I've been lonely.

"Eren, come and eat dinner."

"Okay Mom," I reply joyously as I put away my DS.

My family is German, but we were Jewish. My great-grandparents on my dad's side fled Germany before the war started. The both of them became Christian when they moved, to protect their identity. They lived in Bulgaria and gave birth to my grandpa there in a remote village near Albena and Varna. I don't remember the exact name of the village, but I know I was there for a bit when I was little. 

My grandpa studied very hard in school, and graduated with the best grades in his class. Even know, he tells me funny stories about his teachers and classmates. I am still six, so I don't remember everything he says. My grandpa, or Dado, he met my grandma in college. He said he fell in love at first sight. My grandma, or Baba, came to love my grandpa after he vigorously pursued her. They got married in Varna and had my dad there.

November 19, 1969 my dad was born. He studied, but not as hard as Dado did. My dad, Grisha, went to America for a better college education. He ended up dropping out of college due to the fact he despised studying. He managed to get a job on a cruise ship in Miami, Florida. Grisha met Mama there, on the ship. I don't remember my dad's side of the story after this, so I'll tell Mama's version.

Carla, my mommy, finished college already and got her degree in literature and education. Wanting an adventure, she signed up to work on a cruise ship. Her entire family lives in America, so she has always been in America. She met my dad on the cruise ship, but they didn't start dating immediately. Their love developed over time. 

After the cruise ship had one journey at sea, my parent's became more aquatinted with each other. They started dating when they left the ship together and went to Los Angeles, California. Mama said that on their first date, they didn't speak and just played chess at a diner. I find this very funny, that they didn't even live together until two years later. They dated until Mama was thirty-years-old. They got married when Mama was thirty-one in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Mama said, at the wedding they flipped a quarter, deciding where they were going to live together for the rest of their lives. Heads-up was Las Vegas, Nevada. Tails-up was Los Angeles, California. 

The result was heads-up, so they lived in Nevada. Mama became a teacher there at a high school. The job came to her easily since she had a degree in education already. My dad became a waiter at the Bellagio. Two years later, Mama became pregnant with me, having to take time off work when students could see me kicking her stomach during class.

Mama was in labor for a week, continuously throwing up due to the medicine the doctor gave her. My cousin Kattie, my uncle John, and my aunt Marsha came from Santa Fe to assist Mama during her pregnancy. Mama was in the hospital for a week before I decided to come out early. As she was throwing up, I popped out. Mama said that I flew out of her. I laugh when she tells me the story. The nurse came running to catch me.

They had to drain me of poop and other stuff before Mama and Daddy could hold me. She said that my eyes were one of an angel when I finally opened them. Daddy says that I have the same eyes as Baba whenever we are together. 

We live in a big house near the Strip, which makes it convenient for Mama and Daddy to go to work. The high school Mama works at is near the Strip, and Daddy works at Bellagio. I went to preschool and was taught how to read at an early age. Since I was three I could read and write, putting me above my other classmates. Baba and Dado came from Bulgaria to help raise me.

Ever since I was two, I could use the restroom without help. Mama was very proud of me. Oh, I forgot to mention my doggy Frosty. He has been with Mama since she moved here. He is pure white, and an American Eskimo. He wakes up Mama when I start crying and he sleeps with me in my bed. He slept by my crib when I was a baby. I love him a bunch.

"Eren stop spacing out and come to the table," Baba's stern voice says from downstairs. Running out of my room, I rush downstairs and quickly sit at the table. Panting I look up to see everyone already sitting down. How long was I alone? Even Frosty is at his dog bowls. 

Daddy scoots his chair in and clears his throat. He now has our attention from those actions. "Everyone, I have something to say..."

"Daddy what is it," I ask unaware of the serious tone in his voice.

"A new community for housing is being made, and I would like us to move there."

Silence envelopes the table, but not understanding I look around confused.

"What does that mean Daddy?"

"We are leaving this house to go to another one."

"... No."

Everyone looks at me, surprised by my resistance. 

Tears come pouring out of my eyes, "No. I don't wanna leave!"

I push myself away from the table, the wooden chair scrapes the floor with a screeching sound. I start hiccuping as I cry even harder. I run upstairs, sprinting to my room and slamming it shut. I launch myself onto my bed and burry my face into the pillow.

I refuse to leave my room and this house, I stubbornly think as I bawl into my pillow with angry tears.


End file.
